Diary of a Superhero
by Nat Black Xx
Summary: Hinata is abused by her father. Then she met Naruto. One shot (Naruto isn't an orphan, please review:P)


Diary of a Superhero

**March 7th**

I was used to only looking out of one eye.

I tended to hide behind my curtain of dark auburn hair. The guidance councillor says I do that because I am severely shy. I'm not shy; I just don't want to be noticed.

To be noticed is to be hurt.

My Daddy notices me. That's why I am used to looking out of one eye. Because the other is normally swollen shut. At first it felt weird. To have half your face bigger than the other, but then I got used to it.

I got used to the dull throb and the tender coolness of my hair, soothing the sting as the wind brushed it across my cheek. My hair was my true comfort. It was what hid me and what gave me relief.

**March 8th**

Daddy hit me more than usual yesterday. Today my chest hurts; it's hard to breathe a little. I'm kind of glad though, the swelling in my cheek has gone down. Now I can look out of two eyes. I still keep my hair in my face. If I don't I can see the looks the other kids give me. They look scared. Do their Dads hit them too?

**March 9th**

There was a new kid in class today.

He had red hair. I don't like red.

**March 10th**

That boy talked to me today. He said his name was Naruto. I didn't talk to him; my throat was sore because I cried last night. Last night was Wednesday. Daddy comes back later on a Wednesday….he always wobbles a little bit and talks funny. I don't like it when he acts like that.

**March 11th**

I saw Naruto again today; he came and sat with me at lunch. I eat lunch under a tall tree in the playground. I like to sit in its shadow because its darkness is bigger than mine. I told Naruto my name, "Hinata."

**March 12th**

"Why do you have long hair?" Naruto asked me today. We were sat under the tree again. I felt safe under the tree.

I told him that my hair was safe. "Like a shield?" He asked, I said yes.

"That means you could be a superhero." He grinned.

**March 13****th**** 2003**

I left for school early today. Today was the day Mummy died. Daddy is always upset on this day.

Naruto asked me why I was here so early. I told him I didn't want to be with my Daddy today. That he always acts differently. Naruto had his Mum with him; she asked me what I meant. I told her that on this day Daddy wobbled a lot more and his face looked scarier. She asked what I meant; I said he looked like the grim reaper.

I stayed at the park for most of the day, but then it started to get dark, I don't like the dark. When I got home daddy wasn't there. I sat at the table and started doing my homework. We had to make a collage of the school. I had all my art stuff out and got the scissors from the drawer so I could cut some straight lines for the walls.

The door slammed shut, the bang sound bouncing off the walls and hitting my ears hard.

"Where the hell have you been?" Daddy yelled, wobbling towards me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the chair, "And why haven't you made any dinner?" I didn't even get a chance to answer, "It's because you can't see isn't it? You always have your hair all over your face like a retard!" He let go of my arm and grabbed my hair, I screamed. I didn't see Daddy grab the scissors but I did see the first lock of hair fall from my head.

I cried.

**March 14th**

I didn't go into school today.

**March 15th**

I was feeling sick today and stayed home

**March 16th**

My face hurt too much to go into school today

**March 17th**

I didn't feel like going to school today

**March 18th**

There was a strange man who knocked on the door today. He asked why I wasn't in school. I shrugged, staring at my feet. He asked where Daddy was. I didn't answer. He asked if I wanted to go to a café with him. He took me to a hospital café. He said his name was ; that he was Naruto's dad. He asked why I wasn't in school again. "I didn't want Naruto to see me without my shield."

**March 19th**

Daddy was arrested today. For accounts of negligence and child abuse.

The nurse told me I had seven broken ribs and a few concussions. She said I had to stay in the hospital for a while. That she would look after me. "My Daddy looked after me." I said

**March 19****th**** 2013**

My Dad was sentenced to life in prison. I visit him sometimes. My hair grew back, it's still really long but I wear it back now. It's always out of my face. Naruto asked me why I grew my hair back; he said I didn't need to, now that no one was hurting me. I said it made me feel less guilty. I was always hurting my Dad; I looked too much like my mum, except she had short hair.

Naruto said I was a superhero once. I'm not a hero. I'm a villain disguised as a victim.

It takes two to commit abuse. One to do the violence and one to sit back and take it.

I love my Daddy, and he loves me too. We are just missing Mummy, she always refereed our play fights; she can't do that anymore.


End file.
